Sailor Moon
by Daughter of Ra and Bast
Summary: What if in Heart Snatcher season Hotaru and Mistress Nine had a sister who needed to steal pure hearts. Every episode where when a heart snatcher fails the sister gets two heart crystals. The victims for herself and another one for Mistress Nine. One Shots Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.
1. AN

What if in Heart Snatcher season Hotaru and Mistress Nine had a sister who needed to steal pure hearts. Every episode where when a heart snatcher fails the sister gets two heart crystals. The victims for herself and another one for Mistress Nine. One Shots


	2. Chapter 1

''Hello Miss Raye?'' Yuki sister to Hotaru who was possessed by Mistress 8, Mistress 9's sister said. ''Yes, can I help you Miss?'' Raye/Sailor Mars asked. And before Raye could do anything Yuki hypnotized her and a black star appeared on her arm. ''Don't scream. Don't make any noise at all.'' Yuki/Mistress 8 commanded. And with that Yuki used the black star to steal Raye's pure heart crystal and ate it.

Then she came across a tourist and stole her heart for her sister. ''Sister I have brought you a pure heart crystal.'' Yuki/Mistress 8 told Hotaru/Mistress 9 With that Hotaru consumed the pure heart crystal and got strength from it. ''Thank you, sister.'' Hotaru/Mistress 9 said to Yuki/Mistress 8.

Meanwhile the other scouts found Raye's unconscious body (Mistress 8 put a spell on her so that Raye wouldn't die and another spell so that it looked like she still had her pure heart crystal.) ''We need to get her to a hospital.'' Amy and Darien said. ''Right.'' Mina Lita, and Serena said. They got in the car and drove as fast as they could and got to the hospital in record time. ''Our friend passed out and will not wake up.'' Darien said. The doctors rushed Raye to the E.R and ran tests to see what was wrong. They couldn't find anything to explain why Raye was in a coma.

''We can't find anything.'' Dr. Wang said. ''But she isn't waking up.'' Serena said. They didn't find out until they defeated Mistress' 8 and 9 what happened to Raye. ''Your friend's pure heart was delicious and now I am going to eat another one.'' Mistress 8 still trapped in Yuki form said. With that Mistress 9 ate Rini's pure heart crystal and Mistress 8 ate Melissa Rini's friend's heart crystal and with that Mistress'8 and 9 were free from Hotaru and Yuki's forms and had their forms. When Sailor Moon freed Hotaru and Yuki they gave Rini, Raye, Melissa, and the tourist their pure heart crystals back. Then they defeated Pharoah 90 with Sailor Moon and were reborn. And that is the end to this one shot.


	3. Chapter 2

''Hey little girl. I see you like cats and puzzles.'' Yuki/Mistress 8 said. ''Yeah but a bad guy attacked me and she was from the puzzle.'' the little girl said trusting Yuki/Mistress 8. ''Okay I need you to close your eyes and don't scream okay?'' Yuki/Mistress 8 said. With that she made a ghostly hand appear from within her body and the hand went into the little girl's body, grabbed at the heart and took it from the girl's body. Yuki/Mistress 8 used a spell to keep her awake so the girl could see her eat the girl's heart. And with that she ate the little girl's pure heart crystal and the little girl was going to die unless they put her on oxygen. But Mistress 8 made sure to make it look like the little girl still had her pure heart crystal.

When she was walking home, she bumped into a little boy and hypnotized him into following her. ''Sister I've found you a pure heart carrier.'' Yuki/Mistress 8 told Hotaru/Mistress 9. ''Excellent work sister.'' Hotaru/Mistress 9 said to Yuki/Mistress 8. With that Mistress 9 stole the boy's pure heart crystal and consumed it.

They would later be returned to them in the hospital when Sailor Saturn and the Princess of Saturn were in ghost form for a time giving back the heart crystals, they stole. And would defeat Pharoah 90 with Sailor Moon afterwards and be reborn with a chance at life as Yuki and Hotaru before becoming Princess Yuki and Sailor Saturn again. The end.


	4. Chapter 3

''Hello Mr. Anthony Knight?'' Yuki/Mistress 8 said/asked. (A/N IDK Anthony's real last name.)

''May I help you miss?'' Anthony asked. ''Well, my friends bet me I couldn't get you to kiss me. I mean I want to wait but they say I'm guy repellent.'' Yuki/Mistress 8 said pointing to clones she made and changed their looks. ''A kiss on the cheek or the lips?'' Anthony asked. ''Lips.'' a blushing Yuki/Mistress 8 responded.

Anthony kissed her on the lips not noticing the black star. The kiss paralyzed him to where he couldn't even scream. With that Yuki sucked his pure heart crystal out through his mouth and made him watch as she ate it. Anthony felt horror as he felt his pure heart leave his body and it only grew when he seen his pure heart crystal in Yuki/Mistress 8's mouth. The last thing he seen was Yuki/Mistress 8 swallow it whole and then darkness.

When Yuki/Mistress 8 was walking home she came across newlyweds. She hypnotized them into following them. ''Sister I've brought you two pure hearts.'' Yuki/Mistress 8 said. ''I see and I thank you sister.'' Hotaru/Mistress 9 said. With that Mistress 9 ate two pure heart crystals that day. They all looked like they still had their pure hearts and made it to the hospital in time to be on oxygen.

Months later

''Sister can I have Rini's pure heart?'' Mistress 8 asked Mistress 9. ''You may and I will have Melissa's.'' Mistress 9 said. So, with that Mistress 9 used her ghost hands to take Melissa's pure heart crystal and Mistress 8 sucked out Rini's pure heart crystal and both swallowed the heart crystal that they had taken and finally were in the forms of Mistress 8 and Mistress 9.

After Defeat of Mistress' 8 and 9

The Princess and Sailor Scout of Saturn returned the hearts they stole and then defeated Pharoah 90 with the Princess giving up her life for her sister and Sailor Moon reviving Hotaru. Sailor Moon tried to revive Yuki but she said Hotaru was more important right now and it wasn't time for her rebirth and that was the end of one life for Yuki, Princess of Saturn.


	5. Chapter 4

''Hello Mr. Viola.'' (idk the violinist's name) Yuki/Mistress 8 said to the musician. ''Hello, may I help you miss?'' Mr. Viola asked. ''You will obey me and let me steal your pure heart crystal and you will not scream.'' Yuki said as she hypnotized him. ''Yes Mistress. Steal my heart for yourself.'' Mr. Viola said in a trance. Yuki/Mistress 8 summoned a black star on her left hand and made the beam that would steal his heart. All the while the musician remained silent. ''I demand you to watch me eat your pure heart.'' Yuki/Mistress 8 commanded. And the musician obeyed and watched as Mistress 8 swallowed his pure heart and then darkness.

Yuki walked over the musician's body and as she was walking out, she noticed a woman all alone and stole her pure heart for her sister. ''Sister, I've brought you back a pure heart.'' ''Thank you, sister.'' With that Mistress 9 ate the pure heart and gained more power over Hotaru's body.

The woman and musician were found in time and brought to the hospital. There was a spell on the humans to make sure no one knew that their pure hearts were stolen.

Few Months Later

''Welcome to our lair, Sailor Scouts.'' Mistress 8 said. Sailor Mini Moon and Ayame, Sailor Mercury's sister on altars like sacrifices (which they are). And with that Hotaru and Yuki got in a standing position and ghostly hands coming from their bodies, Hotaru's grabbed Rini's pure heart and Yuki, Ayame's.

Rini screamed and opened her eyes, seeing Hotaru she said ''Hotaru so glad you're safe and sound.'' before Hotaru yanked her heart out of her chest. And the same was said by Ayame except the name. When Ayame and Rini's heart crystals where close enough Hotaru ate Rini's and Yuki ate Ayame's and Mistress' 8 and 9 were released from their prisons in the forms of Yuki and Hotaru.

After the Defeat of Mistress 8 and Mistress 9

Sailor Saturn and her sister the princess and future Queen of Saturn were returning the pure heart crystals they stole when possessed. ''Sailor Moon.'' Sailor Saturn said. ''Hotaru? Yuki?'' ''We are no longer Hotaru and Yuki.'' Sailor Saturn responded. ''It was noble of you to give up your powers of Super Sailor Moon to help us. We must now defeat Pharaoh 90.'' ''Let me help you'' ''No. You as Super Sailor Moon could be able to help us but just as Sailor Moon you couldn't.'' Saturn said.

And so, Sailor Saturn, Princess Yuki, and Sailor Moon after she forced a Super Sailor Moon transformation defeated Pharaoh 90. Yuki and Hotaru being reborn after defeating Pharaoh 90.

Fin.


	6. Chapter 5

''Are you Elizabeth Furuhata?'' Yuki/Mistress 8 asked Elizabeth. ''Yes, can I help you?'' ''Can we talk somewhere private?'' Mistress 8 asked. ''Sure.'' They went to a secluded place in the park. ''You will remain silent. Even when I'm stealing your heart and when I'm eating it.'' Mistress 8 told Elizabeth as she was hypnotizing her. Mistress 8 then revealed a black star on her left arm and stole Elizabeth's heart and ate it. Elizabeth's body fell to the ground and while walking out of the park Yuki/Mistress 8 bumped into Andrew, stole his heart and returned home.

''Sister I've brought you a pure heart crystal.'' Mistress 8 said ''I thank you sister.'' Mistress 9 responded and with that consumed Andrew's pure heart.

Meanwhile

Serena and Darien found Lizzie and Andrew's bodies and called 911 (or whatever the number to call the police and ambulance is). The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with them. It was like they just passed out and it looked like they were going to be in a coma for months maybe years.

Months Later

Mistress' 8 and 9 were released after eating the pure hearts of Darien and Cassy, Darien's cousin. They now were planning on releasing Pharaoh 90 and setting him on Earth.

After Mistress' 8 and 9's defeat

After giving Andrew, Lizzie, Darien, and Cassy their pure hearts back, with the help of Super Sailor Moon, Sailor Saturn and Yuki the future Queen of Saturn defeated Pharaoh 90, with Yuki giving her life up for her sister the new future Queen. And that was the end to this life of Princess Yuki.

Fin.


	7. Chapter 6

Mistress 8/Yuki POV

''Molly Baker and Melvin Butlers?'' I asked.

''Yes miss...'' Molly said.

''Oh, my name is Yuki Tomoe and my dad's a doctor and I figured with Melvin's heart being snatched that he needed to be checked over.'' I said luring them in my trap.

''Oh, well alright.'' they both said.

With that Molly and Melvin followed me to my house and we dosed their tea so they fell asleep. And as they passed out, we transported them to them to my sister, Mistress 9.

Mistress 9/Hotaru POV

I see my sister eyeing the Melvin boy as even I can sense the pureness of his heart crystal.

''You may have the boy's pure heart sister.'' I told my sister seeing the glee in her eyes as I said that.

We both went up to the pure heart containers, stole the pure hearts and ate them.

Hotaru POV

I don't remember anything. I feel stronger but I wonder why as daddy hasn't found anything to help me. What did I do?

Yuki POV

I am stronger than I have ever been but I don't remember doing anything yesterday. Did I do something terrible?

Kaorinite POV

I smirk at the two children we have kidnapped for today.

Molly Baker and Melvin Butlers are alive but only just. And nothing looks wrong as I have done a spell to make it look like they have their pure hearts.

Mistress' 8 and 9 awake now and devour the pure hearts that the children have. The children will look like they just developed the flu and fell into a coma.

Our sovereigns are getting stronger every pure heart they devour.

Two months later

Mistress 8 POV

On the slabs of altars are Sailor Moon and a foreign woman. My sister gives me permission to devour Sailor Moon's pure heart while she will devour the woman's.

Our ghostly hands come out of our bodies and sink into Sailor Moon's and the woman's chests and yank their hearts out.

''Stop them. If you love them then stop them.'' I hear as I'm about to devour Sailor Moon's heart as it comes closer to my mouth.

''Love? What love?'' Dr. Tomoe says.

I devour Sailor Moon's heart and then I'm free from my jailor, Yuki. And my sister is free from Hotaru.

Defeat of Mistress' 8 and 9

Princess Yuki POV

With the help from the soul of Princess Serenity, Sailor Saturn/Hotaru and I defeat Pharoah 90.

I try to sacrifice myself as I should have never been that weak to let myself become possessed. But Princess Serenity shows me it's not my fault, that even the strongest people can become possessed.

Fin.


	8. Chapter 7

''Miss Lita can you drive me home? My father forgot to pick me up apparently.''

''Oh of course Yuki. Oh, I forgot I'm supposed to drive someone else home too.''

''Well you can drive us both home. I don't live that far and I'm sure you don't want a kid to bother you.''

''You are not a bother. But could me and my friend bother you for some tea?''

''Oh, of course. By the way what's your friend's name?''

''Leia. I know Lita and Leia a joke waiting to happen.''

''I don't think so.'' Mistress 8/Yuki said.

With that Lita drove Yuki home and she and Leia were having a cup of tea.

They passed out as they were drugged.

''Kaorinite bring them to our room.'' Mistress 8 said.

And Kaorinite did as asked. She brought them to Hotaru and Yuki's room.

Mistress 8 went first as she made Lita's body stand up. She brushed a lock of hair away and there was a black star on her breastbone. It emitted the ray that steals the heart and as soon as Lita's pure heart was to her lips she ate it.

And not just swallow but she chewed on Lita's heart making it into a thousand pieces and swallowed it and once it was in her it healed. Never having the sign that it's been chewed.

Mistress 9 did it a different way. She made the ghost hand come out but instead of just going to the chest, then inside the chest, she forced it down Leia's throat, grabbed the pure heart, yanked it out and ate it.

After putting Lita and Leia's bodies by the hospital (the spell), Kaorinite found ten other victims and kidnapped them and brought them to the secret room (where Rini's heart gets stolen room).

Mistress' 8 and 9 devour the hearts one by one and the bodies are brought to the hospital.

A month later

Mistress 8 POV

There are two victims whose hearts will revive us and will bring us to the forefront. They were students from Yuki and Hotaru's school and even crushes.

We stole their pure hearts and swallowed them and were free from Yuki and Hotaru.

'What happened' Yuki thought and I sent her all of my memories.

'Let their pure hearts go. Please you must have good in you somewhere.'

With that I pushed her in the back and held her captive in her own mind.

One day later

Sailor Moon came with some of her Sailor brats.

''Yuki, Hotaru I know you're in there. Please fight back.''

''Ha ha ha they are already gone. You're too late. Only we are here. Mistress 8 and Mistress 9 exist.''

''You're wrong and I'll prove it. Rini misses seeing you Hotaru and Yuki. She wants you back.''

''Rini?'' Yuki and Hotaru said.

With that Princess Yuki and Sailor Saturn also known as Princess Hotaru defeated Mistress' 8 and 9.

After Mistress' 8 and 9 Defeat

Princesses Yuki and Hotaru with help from the Moon Princess, Serenity defeated Pharaoh 90 and were reborn.

They would grow up with Amara, Michelle, and Trista and live happily and never have to worry about their past ever again.


	9. Chapter 8

Yuki/Mistress 8 POV

''Miss Ami? My father could look you over and see whether you need to go to the hospital or not.'' Yuki/Mistress 8 said to Ami/Sailor Mercury.

''Well your father is a doctor. Alright I will go with you.''

''Arigato Ami-chan.''

With that, Yuki/Mistress 8 spelled Ami asleep and came across a little boy that had a very pure heart. She spelled him asleep and teleported everyone to the lair.

The boy was put on the altar for my sister to take his pure heart.

* * *

Hotaru/Mistress 9 POV

I see the present my sister has gave me and take the pure heart from the boy and chew on it before swallowing it. It becomes whole again and undamaged.

I watch as my sister sits Ami up and has her black star on her arm emit a beam to steal her heart and as soon as the pure heart was out, she swallowed it whole.

Kaorinite comes in and takes the bodies to the hospital as soon as the spell was placed by her.

I soon go back into the back of Hotaru's mind and take the memories with me to unleash on her after I take over her body.

Hotaru comes to and doesn't remember a thing, only to see her sister look healthier than she has in a long time.

''Yuki how do you feel?'' I ask my twin.

''I feel better than ever.''

''Do you want to go out for a while?''

''That would be so lovely.''

''Let's go then.''

With that, we left to go and have fun not knowing what we did.

* * *

Two months later

Kaorinite POV

I see ten students and bring them to the lair and make the door disappear and they panic.

They see Yuki and Hotaru and think that they are going to be saved when in reality, they aren't.

Yuki lures the students to the altar and once they are there, Mistress 8 and Mistress 9 make five hands each and then the hands are soon stealing the hearts as I hear the students scream as Mistresses 8 and 9 yank their hearts out and soon devoured them one by one.

* * *

A week later

Mistress 9 POV

Melvin and Molly are on the altars and soon we conjure the ghostly hands and steal their hearts and devour them, breaking free of our prisons from Yuki and Hotaru and assault them with the memories of what we've done in their bodies.

Sailor Moon asks who we are.

''Our names are Mistress 9 and Mistress 8, the Sovereigns' of Silence.'' we say.

* * *

The Defeat of Mistresses 8 and 9

Sailor Moon POV

''Yuki, Hotaru I know you're in there. Come back to us we can help you.''

''They no longer exist, they are dead.''

''Rini's here and wants you back Yuki, Hotaru.''

''Rini's here? She still wants to be friends with us?''

And soon, Yuki and Hotaru destroyed Mistress 8 and Mistress 9 and gave all the pure hearts back.

* * *

The Defeat of Pharoah 90

Sailor Saturn POV

''Sailor Moon.'' I said along with my sister Princess Yuki of Saturn.

''H-Hotaru, Yuki?''

''We are no longer Hotaru or Yuki of Earth. We are Sailor Saturn and Princess Yuki of Saturn.''

''We are feared but once we destroy a planet we die.'' Yuki said.

''Nooo. Let me help.''

''You as Super Sailor Moon could have helped but without those powers it is too dangerous for you.'' Yuki told Sailor Moon.

And so, we jump into Pharoah 90 and begin to attack him from the inside. Then Sailor Moon as Super Sailor Moon comes in and helps us defeat Pharoah 90.

I try to sacrifice myself for my sister and Sailor Moon, but Sailor Moon saves me and destroys Pharoah 90.

We deage into babies and are raised by Amara, Michelle, and Trista.


	10. Chapter 9

Yuki/Mistress 8 POV

''Hey mister I seen what happened and my father's a doctor and can look to see if there is after effects.'' I say.

''Well sure. Dr. Tomoe is recommended highly.''

We went to the lair, picking up a woman on the way for my sister.

I make him comfortable and suck his heart out from his mouth, break it into pieces with my hands and eat it, it becomes whole afterwards and I know it was a pure as pure can be.

My sister, Mistress 9 consumes the pure heart of the woman and transports them to the hospital, making sure no one can detect that their pure hearts are gone.

* * *

A week later

Kaorinite POV

I see kids playing and I lure them into the lair all fourteen of them.

Mistresses 9 and 8 consume the children's pure hearts, consuming all of them. And I transport the children to the hospital not caring if they are on gurneys or not.

The only ones I care for are Dr. Tomoe, Mistress 8, and Mistress 9 no one else.

* * *

A few weeks later

Mistress 8 POV

As two pure heart vessels are on the altars, we stand and make our ghostly hands appear and they go into the vessels and take the pure hearts out of them. The pure hearts come close and as soon as they come close enough, we eat the pure hearts whole and break free from our prisons and imprison Yuki and Hotaru.

We begin to lure more students one by one and once they touch the forcefield, they are brought into our fortress where we steal their pure hearts and transport them to the hospital.

Another wave of students come and we lure them here and both me and Mistress 9 suck their hearts out and transport them to the hospital, except one who we turn into a daimon who will feast on hearts and give them to us.

* * *

A day later

Sailor Moon POV

I heal the daimon and he gives back all the hearts he has stolen, then we wipe his memories of what happened so he can live guilt free.

We defeat Mistress 8 and 9 and free Yuki and Hotaru and they return all the hearts that they stole while possessed by the heart snatchers.

Though they become Sailor Saturn and Princess Yuki and try to defeat Pharoah 90 on their own, but I help them after forcing a Super Sailor Moon transformation and they have been reborn and live happily with the Outer Sailor Scouts for their childhood.

* * *

Fin


	11. Chapter 10

Chad POV

I am riding my motorcycle to the grocery store as we are out of food when I almost hit Yuki Tomoe.

''Like, I am soo sorry I wasn't looking ahead of me.''

''It's okay Chad. Um do you know someone who can drive me home? My dad had to be at the hospital. Apparently, they needed his help.''

''But isn't he just a scientist?''

''Well kind of. He went to medical school to become a scientist and he knows anything the situation calls for. Meaning he knows everything in the medical field so when he is needed, they call him. But he thought he would be two hours but it was much worse than that and now I can't find a ride to get home.'' Yuki says.

I tell her to hop on and I'll drive her home not knowing what will happen to me.

* * *

Mistress 8 POV

As I am riding on the bike, I see a man who is pure of heart sitting on a bench and with my powers, transport him to our hidden fortress.

As soon as Chad stops the bike, I know I'm home and I come up with a plan.

''Look into my eyes.''

When Chad looks into my eyes, I know he is under my spell.

''Come inside the house and sit down and have a cup of tea.''

He follows me inside, the tea already poured and after he's drank a little, I kiss him and knowing my powers, I suck his heart out while I am kissing him and it goes from his mouth to my mouth.

I eat his heart whole and with my powers, transport him to the hospital.

I then ask Kaorinite to bring Yuki's crush to me so that I will not only feast on him but conceive a child.

She comes back with Ryu and I act like Yuki for a while, luring him into Yuki's room where I conceive a child and then steal his heart and eat it, knowing it will nourish not only me but the child.

* * *

Nine months later

Yuki POV

I push and push until I deliver my baby boy and girl. I know it is Ryu's as we slept together that one time and I was a virgin. But since Ryu is in a coma, we only married by proxy as one of his relatives had to say the vows for him.

It gets dark again and I am stuck in my own mind. Help me.

* * *

Mistress 8 POV

I look at my children and name them Madara and Kikyo. My children shall take after me and rule this planet.

Kaorinite shows up with two victims and we steal their pure hearts and break out of our cages. Finally, we are free and shall bring Pharoah 90 to power.

A day later

* * *

Sailor Moon POV

We have defeated Mistresses 8 and 9, not to mention Pharoah 90 and Yuki and Hotaru are still their normal ages. I believe it's because of Madara and Kikyo.

We checked them over and they are not Mistress 8's children.

Apparently, Princess Yuki sensed what Mistress 8 was trying to do and put two of her eggs instead of Mistress 8's.

Ryu is the reincarnation of Princess Yuki's husband Aries who died in the battle of the Silver Millenia and Yuki's been searching for him ever since.

Now they are happily married with two kids for now anyway.

* * *

Fin.


	12. Chapter 11

Yuki/Mistress 8 POV

''Jamie can you give me a ride? Dad has been called to the hospital and I have no way other than walking to get home.''

''Sure. Although I also have to drop my girlfriend off.''

''She can come too as her place is further and you can have a cup of tea.''

With that, I lure both Jamie and his girlfriend to my lair and dose their tea so we can steal their hearts easier.

I drag them into my sister Hotaru/Mistress 9's room and my sister steals the girlfriend's heart and swallows it.

I see that Jamie has awoken but as he screams, I use it to my advantage as I kiss him and while kissing him, suck his heart out and eat it.

Kaorinite teleports them to a hospital and when she sees two others with pure hearts, she teleports them to our lair.

I use the ghostly hand, put it in my victim's chest and yank it back out with their pure heart and as soon as it gets close enough, I swallow the pure heart whole.

My sister uses one of the black stars to steal her victim's heart and I hear her victim's screams as their pure heart is forced out of their body and then swallowed by Hotaru/Mistress 9.

* * *

A month later

Kaorinite POV

I kidnap seven pure heart holders and teleport them to the lair.

Mistresses 8 and 9 swallow pure heart after pure heart and then it's the seventh pure heart holder's turn and they both use the black star to steal the boy's heart, making it more painful.

After the pure heart is out, they use their ghostly hands to break the pure heart in two and as they spelled the boy to watch as they took and ate his heart, both swallowed it but not before chewing it into little pieces and as they were done when they swallowed, he passed out with glassy eyes.

* * *

A week later

Dr. Tomoe POV

I watch as Kaorinite comes back with two Sailor Scouts for the ones to free our mistresses and the Scouts are Venus and Jupiter.

The other Scouts barge in and try to get through the barrier as Mistress 8 and Mistress 9 get up and their ghostly hands go into the Sailor Scouts' chests.

Sailor Moon begs me to stop them as the hands come out with the pure hearts of Venus and Jupiter.

Mistress 9 swallows Jupiter's pure heart and Mistress 8 swallows Venus' and then they are free from the prisons of Hotaru and Yuki and are the Sovereigns of Silence.

* * *

A day later

The defeat of Mistresses 8 and 9

''Rini misses you Yuki, Hotaru.'' Sailor Moon says.

''Rini?'' Yuki's and Hotaru's voices came out of the bodies of Mistresses 8 and 9.

With that, Yuki and Hotaru found the strength to defeat and destroy Mistresses 8 and 9.

After that, Yuki and Hotaru returned the pure hearts and Yuki tried to sacrifice herself for her sister and Sailor Moon when defeating and destroying Pharoah 90.

* * *

Fin.


	13. Chapter 12

Yuki/Mistress 8 POV

''Hey Serena can you give me a ride? Dad was called in to the hospital.''

''Well I can't drive but I have a friend who can. His name is Andrew.''

I lure her to come to my house as well as her friend Andrew.

I fix cups of tea and before leaving the kitchen, I dose their cups with sleeping sedatives.

I give them the tea and soon, they are asleep and I teleport them to the lair where my sister Hotaru/Mistress9 is.

I teleport myself there as well and bow to my sister when I get there.

''No need to bow. We are sisters.''

I show her the pure heart holder I got for her and then she gets up, goes up to him, she sits him up and makes a black star which emits a beam that wakes Andrew up and he screams as the beam is always painful. His pure heart out of him, I spell him so he sees what will happen to his heart.

Hotaru/Mistress 9 swallows his heart whole as he watches he tries to plead asking us to give his pure heart back, hah as if we would.

His world turns black and we spell him to stay alive and also spell it to look like his heart is still alive.

I go to Serena, who is still asleep and I suck her heart out and she still remained asleep, that is good.

We spell her to stay alive and to look like she still has a heart.

Eugeal comes in and seeing her weapon that steals hearts ask her for ones of our own.

She apparently knew we were going to ask so she gave us the two that she had made and we thank her.

Eugeal POV

As I teleport with the bodies of Serena and Andrew, I see eight children who are hosts to pure hearts.

I almost fire my weapon but then I would take my mistresses fun away so I teleport them to the lair so that their hearts will be stolen there.

I teleport back and see they still have their hearts as I didn't teleport them straight to the mistresses.

I guide them to where Mistress 8 and Mistress 9 are and I see the look in my mistresses' eyes. The look of hunger.

Mistress 8 lures a boy to her and fires the weapon I made and with the heart out, she eats the heart and sees her sister lure a little girl to her and fire the weapon.

They then both fire it six more times and eat the hearts, spell the children so that they will stay alive and so that it looks like they still have their pure hearts and teleport them to the hospital.

A month later

Yuki/Mistress 8 POV

As Kaorinite who somehow survived the fall she had, brings two victims to unleash us from these bodies.

As we steal the hearts of Prizma and Catzi, the sailor scouts want us to stop but we don't and as we swallow their hearts, we are freed finally.

A day later

The defeat of Mistress 8, Mistress 9, and Pharoah 90

Sailor Mars manages to bring Yuki and Hotaru to the surface and they defeat the ones possessing them.

After they return the hearts, it seems Sailor Moon was ready to fight as she teleported herself to the lair and asked that she help fight as Rini got the chalice but she didn't have full control over it as it was meant for her mother, Serena.

They defeated Pharoah 90 together and Yuki sacrificed herself to save her sister and her Moon Princess Serenity as she had served Serenity in the Silver Millenia.

''Take care of my sister.'' was all she said before she got in the way of one of Pharoah 90's attacks and lost her life due to the attack.

Sailor Moon POV

I am holding Hotaru as a babe. I wish I would be holding both as I know what Yuki did again.

She sacrificed herself to save me just as she did the day that Beryl attacked.

I go to my knees and Uranus and Neptune take Hotaru from me as I cry as I think of Yuki.

''Where is Yuki?'' everyone asks. I point to where Pharoah 90 was and then they see her body where she looks peaceful but for the wound on her body.

''She sacrificed herself for Hotaru and me just like the Silver Millenia.''

The outer Scouts takes and raises Hotaru and I hope they tell her about how brave her sister was.


	14. Chapter 13

Yuki/Mistress 8 POV

I go up to Maya and her twin, Ryo and I tell them father forgot to pick me up and they drive me home and I invite them in for a cup of tea and hypnotize them so that they follow me into the lair.

I present Hotaru/Mistress 9 with Ryo so that she can steal his heart and I give her one of the guns that Eugeal gave us and she uses it to steal Ryo's pure heart crystal.

She consumes it and now it is my turn and I turn my physical hand ghostly and rip Maya's pure heart right out of her and consume it and then Eugeal comes back with ten kids and uses her gun and all of the pure hearts drift to us to where we consume them at the same time as she has five and I have five.

We leave all of the bodies at the hospital under a spell that they cannot tell that their pure hearts have been stolen.

We go back to sleep and let Yuki and Hotaru take over for a week until we need more pure hearts.

* * *

A week later

Eugeal POV

I shoot my gun and then spell the eight victims to make it look like they still have their pure hearts when they do not.

I go back to the lair and present Mistress 9 and Mistress 8 with the pure hearts that drift over to them and once they are close enough, my Mistresses eat the pure hearts and gain more strength.

Soon they will take control of their prisons and will not have to worry as Yuki and Hotaru are weaklings that will die as soon as Mistress 8 and Mistress 9 take over their bodies forever.

* * *

A month later

Yuki/Mistress 8 POV

Kaorinite brings us two sacrifices to free us from our prisons and we shall be strong again.

Sora and Fiore are on the altars and then we take their pure hearts and consume them as soon as the hearts get close enough and we are free from our prisons.

The Sailor Scouts take Sora and Fiore to the hospital so that their life can be extended.

They may try to vanquish us but they will not be able to as we are invincible.

* * *

Defeat of Mistress 8 and Mistress 9

Mistress 8 POV

We see Sailor Moon trying to be brave and laugh as she tries to communicate with Hotaru and Yuki.

They are nothing but thoughts but as soon as I think that she says something that awakens them.

''Yuki Hotaru, Rini misses you and wants you to come back to her.'' she says.

''Rini?'' Yuki and Hotaru say and as soon as they hear that brat's name, we are defeated forever.

* * *

Princess Yuki of Saturn POV

We return all of the stolen pure hearts and then we return to the lair where Pharoah 90 is and after talking with Sailor Moon, we enter Pharoah 90 destroying from the inside knowing that we will die afterwards.

But then, Sailor Moon comes in and helps as Super Sailor Moon and as so, we are reborn and live our lives with Amara, Michelle, and Trista.


	15. Chapter 14

Yuki/Mistress 8 POV

I tell the tea master that father had to go to the hospital and that Eugeal is busy at work and so forgot to pick me up and does she know where I can find a ride home as I need to get home to take care of my sister.

She offers to drive me home with her niece as her niece has been to my house before so she knows where to go.

As soon as we are in the house, I invite them to stay for tea and they agree.

I dose their cups with a sleeping agent and transport them to the lair so my sister and I can consume their pure hearts.

When I get there, Mistress 9 has already consumed the pure heart from her victim.

I turn my attention to my victim and consume my victim's pure heart leaving her a lifeless shell.

We spell them so that it looks like they still have their pure hearts when in all actuality they don't.

We are stronger now that we have the purity of their hearts within us as we need it to survive.

* * *

A month later

Eugeal POV

I steal ten pure hearts and take them after spelling the victims to my mistresses.

I watch as five pure hearts go to Mistress 9 and see the pure hearts get small enough so that she may consume them all and then I watch as the other five do the same with Mistress 8.

They are shown much stronger now and their health has improved and soon they will be able to take control of Yuki and Hotaru's bodies and Yuki and Hotaru will be but a memory in the back of everyone's minds.

And I will be the one that was successful in letting my mistresses take control of Hotaru and Yuki's bodies.

* * *

Two months later

Hotaru/Mistress 9 POV

As Kaorinite brings us two pure heart carriers as the sacrifices to bring us to full power I sit and think of my sister as she has always been fragile.

She always needs more pure hearts than me and would be easier to kill and so I have always protected her.

We both consume our victims' pure hearts and are freed from our prisons within Hotaru and Yuki.

The Sailor Scouts flee with the victims and we know they will come back to try to kill us.

* * *

Defeat of Mistress 8 and Mistress 9

Sailor Moon POV

I am pulled into their lair and tricked into giving them the chalice, wanting Hotaru and Yuki back.

''Hotaru, Yuki we need you. Please come back. I know that you are in there so please fight them.'' I tell Hotaru and Yuki.

They do indeed fight back against Mistress 8 and Mistress 9 killing them in the process.

They must have returned the hearts as after we defeat Pharoah 90 as all the ones in a coma came out of it and are healthy.

I give baby Hotaru and Yuki to Amara and Michelle to raise.

Last time I heard from them, Hotaru and Yuki had taken their first steps and called Amara momma and Michelle Auntie Elle.


	16. Chapter 15

Yuki/Mistress 8 POV

I go to the mountain retreat as I had been walking near it and asked the master that Lita had to take me home as it is a long way home and father wouldn't want me to walk alone at night to get home.

He agrees as he has to drive his son that way as well and it's not that far from where his son has to be.

After we get there, I invite them to stay the night at the least as it's my fault that they had to travel so far so they accept the invitation and by the next morning I let them have some tea before they leave.

With the drug in their tea, they quickly succumb to slumber and I transfer them to the lair and Mistress 9 and I steal our victim's pure heart and consume them.

* * *

A month later

Eugeal POV

I shoot my gun, stealing ten children pure hearts and spell them as the other two were spelled and transport myself and the pure hearts to the lair and then watch as my mistresses consume the pure hearts one by one.

My mistresses' souls will soon be strong enough to overpower Hotaru and Yuki's souls and destroy them, leaving just memories behind as they will be nothing like they are right now.

They are nobodies who don't deserve their bodies and soon, their bodies will be Mistress 8 and Mistress 9's.

* * *

Hotaru/Mistress 9 POV

As we enter school, we see Yuki and Hotaru's crushes and lay with them before consuming their pure hearts.

We know we're pregnant the moment we conceive as we have always had a spell on us, plus the fact that the bodies we are in are the Sailor Scout and Princess of Saturn helps as they always know when they conceive.

* * *

9 months later

We scream as we push out our children as we are married to Yuki and Hotaru's crushes as soon as their families found out we were pregnant.

I push out a single babe, a prince for Saturn and Yuki pushes out twins, a prince and princess for Saturn.

I name my child Sato and Yuki names her children Sesshomaru and Sango (Inuyasha fan :) ).

* * *

A week later

Yuki/Mistress 8 POV

We see the gifts the Kaorinite has brought us and consume the hearts of our victims and when the Sailor Scouts leave, they take the victims to the hospital for care and we know we are hard to defeat.

They may try but they won't succeed and therefore they will die trying to defeat us.

I smirk knowing that they will try.

* * *

Defeat of Mistress 8 and Mistress 9

Sailor Moon POV

''Come back to us Yuki, Hotaru. If not for me then for Rini, Sato, Sesshomaru, and Sango.'' I say.

With that, they overpower Mistress 8 and Mistress 9 and become Princess Yuki and Sailor Saturn.

They return all of the hearts and come back to defeat Pharoah 90.

I try to stop them but when I join them in defeating Pharoah 90 but they sacrifice their lives for me, Rini, their children, and the entire world.

Kaname Knight, father to Sato Knight and Kouga Tanaka, father to Sesshomaru and Sango Tanaka raise their children after they hear the women they love died in an accident as they don't remember what happened to them but they do know they're fathers as their families told them.

* * *

Fin


	17. Chapter 16

Yuki/Mistress 8 POV

I see Elsa Grey and ask for her autograph as I know Yuki is a fan of Elsa Grey and it would look odd if a fan was suddenly disinterested.

She signs Yuki's autograph book and then sees that I have no way to get home, she tells me to get in her car as she can't leave me here to wait on my father who is a scientist and an emergency room doctor as well.

She drives me home with a friend of hers and I offer them some tea and cookies before they go.

They accept and I fix their tea and cookies and dose their tea with a sleeping agent.

They drink the tea and succumb to the sleeping agent and I transport them to the lair where me and my sister can consume their pure hearts.

I teleport myself to the lair to see my sister consuming the friend's pure heart and I then consume Elsa's pure heart feeling strength returning to me afterwards.

* * *

A month later

Eugeal POV

I steal four pure hearts from adults as I want my mistresses to succeed in destroying the weaklings known as Hotaru and Yuki's souls.

I teleport myself and the pure hearts to the lair and give the pure hearts to my mistresses so that they may be strong again.

I watch as they consume the pure hearts and I see that the purity of the hearts is making them stronger and healthier.

I know that soon Yuki and Hotaru will no longer exist as my mistresses' souls are becoming stronger than Yuki's and Hotaru's.

* * *

A week later

Hotaru/Mistress 9 POV

I watch as Kaorinite comes back with sacrifices ready for their pure hearts to be consumed by me and my sister.

We take the pure hearts out of their carriers and consume them and we are freed from our prisons that are known as Hotaru and Yuki Tomoe.

We see the scouts run off with the victims and we laugh as we watch them running for their lives.

* * *

Defeat of Mistress 8 and Mistress 9

Sailor Mini Moon POV

''Yuki, Hotaru please come back. I miss you and I want you to come back.'' I plead.

''Hahaha don't make us laugh little one. Now stay still so we can steal that pure heart of yours.''

''Yuki! Hotaru!'' I scream and apparently that was enough to break the control that Mistress 8 and Mistress 9 had on them and they are destroyed and once Yuki and Hotaru are done giving back the pure hearts, they come to defeat Pharoah 90.

''Let me help you.'' I tell them but even momma won't let me near Pharoah 90.

Momma follows Yuki and Hotaru in after she forces a Super Sailor Moon transformation and helps them destroy Pharoah 90.

When she arrives in the shape of butterflies, I see her holding two babies and instantly know that it is Hotaru and Yuki.

Momma gives them to Amara and Michelle to look after and they are raised by them as momma Amara, Auntie Michelle and Momma Trista.


	18. Chapter 17

Yuki/ Mistress 8 POV

I ask Masanori to be my friend and he agrees and walks home with me with another, his older brothers, Kenji and Sasuke.

I dose their tea and transport them to the lair.

As the potion I dosed Kenji and Sasuke's tea with was a loyalty potion mixed with a potion that makes them show their true feelings for us, they hold Masanori down as my ghostly hand goes into his chest and steals his pure heart crystal.

I eat it and become healthier before making love to Sasuke while Hotaru/Mistress 9 makes love to Kenji and we conceive children and steal Sasuke's and Kenji's pure heart crystals.

* * *

Eugeal POV

I kidnap fifteen more pure heart crystal holders and Mistress 8 and Mistress 9 eat every one, their souls getting stronger than Yuki and Hotaru's.

Soon Hotaru and Yuki shall fade from existence and my mistresses shall take their places.

* * *

Nine Months Later

I give birth to a son, Sasuke Junior and a daughter, Kiyoko. My sister delivers a son and daughter as well. Itachi and Hinata.

They are our princes and princesses that we care about and only them.

We married Sasuke and Kenji before they went into a coma with Masanori so the families are happy about their grandchildren.

* * *

A few weeks later

Hotaru/Mistress 9 POV

As the heart stealer who possessed the good doctor is out and his heart shows purity, he is one of the sacrifices.

The other is Andrew's girlfriend who I don't care to remember her name.

I take her pure heart while my sister takes the good doctor's pure heart and we are freed from our prisons of Yuki and Hotaru and now they are imprisoned.

They shall waste away and die unless the Scouts find a way to keep them strong and alive.

* * *

One Day Later

We fight Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon and are ready to steal their pure hearts.

''Hotaru! Yuki!'' Mini Moon calls out and Hotaru and Yuki destroy us and they are freed.

* * *

Princess Yuki POV

After we gave the pure hearts back, we go to where Pharoah 90 is and defeat him with Sailor Moon's help.

We sacrifice our lives to kill Pharoah 90 and hope that our children will be raised just fine and our souls aren't reincarnated until Rini is born.

* * *

Sailor Moon POV

I sob as I see Hotaru and Yuki's bodies, injuries known and then we hear baby cries and find out about Itachi, Sasuke Junior, Hinata, and Kiyoko.

Kiyoko is the Princess and next Queen of Saturn and while her cousins are royal as well, Hinata is the next Sailor Saturn until she becomes a Queen of a planet. Itachi and Sasuke Junior shall guard their sisters, only marrying for love as Raye has a vision of it.

We bury their mothers and there is a funeral to celebrate their lives as they should have been, not what they were.

I know that Dr. Tomoe loved his little girls but to agree for him and his daughters be possessed by heartsnatchers is unforgivable.

Michelle, Amara, and Trista all raise Kiyoko, SJ, Itachi, and Hinata as the fathers want nothing to do with them.

Kiyoko becomes Queen Kiyoko when I and Darien start our rule and she has twin girls she names Yuki and Hotaru. And I smile as I know that they are their namesake.


	19. AN 2

To the one who says Mistress Nine and Hotaru are the same, yes I have watched Sailor Moon and they may have shared a body but Mistress Nine was a Daimon from Tau Nebula; an evil spirit who serves Pharaoh 90. She is an evil female entity from "Tau Star System" who has come to Earth to help open a gateway for her master, Pharaoh 90. She possesses Hotaru Tomoe's body (to varying degrees of intensity). and Hotaru is of course the reincarnation of Sailor Saturn.

td34x review

uh do you watch sailor moon because i don't think you do hotaru aka sailor saturn and mistress nine are the same person they aren't two different people you need to do research before you write a fanfic about sailor moon!


End file.
